Hostage
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: When Aizen captures Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu the know that something bad is going to happen and it does. Ichigo is tortured with the intention to have Ichigo join there ranks. With their powers blocked Orihime is unable to heal him. Will Ichigo and the others be able to survive? ICHRUKI
1. The Beginning

**Hostage Chapter 1: The Beginning **

_**A/N Another Bleach fanfiction and this one is going to be different kind of. I've been wondering what would happen if Aizen captured Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad? Well this fanfic was suddenly born. Warning this will contain torture mostly of Ichigo. And as always it's Ichiruki. Read and Review :D Peace. There are going to be 2 versions of this story up. ORIHIME WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO USE HER HALING POWERS BECAUSE OF A BLOCKAGE. **_

As Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji sat in their cell they could hear Ichigo's tortured screams from down the hall along with the sound of blood hitting the floor. Rukia could be seen looking out of the cell whenever Ichigo screamed.

Renji then said, "I don't know how much longer Ichigo can last. The torture that he is going through is probably so severe."

Some Hours Earlier

Rukia and Ichigo were in Ichigo's bedroom. Ichigo doing homework and Rukia reading one of her romance manga's. When a note came into his room Ichigo read out loud.

Ichigo and Rukia I need you to meet up with me in the park there is some reports that Aizen is on the move. I want to discuss this with you and do not tell anybody where you are going until we discuss this.

Renji

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and Rukia said, "We better go and meet up with him."

Ichigo and Rukia walked downstairs and he quickly put on his sneakers and tied them before they went out to the park.

As they walked there Ichigo said, "Rukia don't you think this a little weird? Why does Renji want to meet up with us at the park instead of meeting at Urahara's shop?"

Rukia said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said Renji would have us meet at the shop not at the park. We should think about this first."

Rukia stopped and said, "Your right Ichigo…."

As they lost consciousness Aizen stepped over to them and said, "Well go ruined my plans so now I have to make a complete new one."

Grabbing the two of them he brought them to his fortress. He handed Ichigo to two of his followers and said, "Bring him to the certain cell I had made for him. I'll be there in a few minutes after I bring Rukia to the cell with the others.

As soon as Rukia got tossed in the cell with Orihime. Chad, Uryu, and Renji she woke up and said, "Guys. What's going on? And where the hell is Ichigo?"

Renji replied, "I don't know where Ichigo is they didn't bring him in with you."

"Where are we?"

Uryu said, "Captives of Aizen. And since Ichigo isn't with us we can pretty much guess that Ichigo is going to be tortured by him."

Rukia nodded and the group of them sat in silence trying to think of a plan.

Meanwhile Ichigo was slowly opening his eyes and saw that his arms were being held up to the ceiling with a chain and that his shirt was missing.

"Looks like you're finally awake. Welcome to my humble home."

Ichigo said, "Lovely. What the hell do you want with me?"

"Looks like you're going to get right to it. Alright I want you to join me."

Ichigo stated, "That will never happen Aizen!"

"Very well then. Just know I wish this could have been done without all this violence."

"What do you…ahhhh."

Aizen had brought a whip down on Ichigo's back. Ichigo counted the number of times that he had brought the whip down on his back and could feel blood running down his back and falling onto the floor.

By the time that he reached the number 50 he had lost control and was screaming with the uncontrollable pain.

Aizen eventually got bored with the whip and started punching Ichigo until he heard Ichigo's ribs start to crack.

After an hour he got bored and Ichigo was starting to cough off blood when he undid the chains around Ichigo's wrist and watched as he fell down and groaned in pain.

Aizen laughed and yelled, into the hall, "Hey. Get in her and bring him into the room with the others. And remember to tell Orihime that she cannot heal him because of the block we put on everybody's powers."

The man nodded and then grabbed Ichigo and dragged him down the hall and laughed each time Ichigo groaned in pain.

As they got to the others the roughly threw Ichigo in and as Ichigo groaned in pain the others ran over to him.

The man said, "Remember what Aizen about the restriction on your powers? Well now it start so you can't heal this man's injuries. I'll be back if Aizen says that we can bandage his wounds if not. To bad for him isn't it."

As soon as they left Chad said, "Let's put him on the extra futon in here."

Renji and Chad brought him over to the futon and laid him down on the futon. As Rukia looked at the whip marks on his back she gently touched near them which caused him to cry out softly.

"Sorry Ichigo."

She gently whipped away some of the blood and said, "This is really bad guys. Not only is his in a lot of pain from his wounds but its deep. So if we don't bandage so the chances that he has of getting an infection is very high."

The others nodded and sat in silence watching as Ichigo cried out silently in pain and sleep

Next Time: The torture begins for Ichigo and the others wonder how long can he last under the pressure of protecting the ones he loves. Urahara and Yoruichi find a note and alert the soul society. Rukia thinks back to the day that she met Ichigo and his friends and hopes to come up with a plan.

A/N Alright this is the first chapter out of 40 yup this is going to be a very long story. This is going to have two different versions one with Mina and one without an OC character. So I hope that you read both of them. Look on my profile for the name Mina Urahara to see what she looks like. READ and REVIEW :D Peace


	2. The Video

**Hostage Chapter 2: The Video**

_**A/N Another Bleach fanfiction and this one is going to be different kind of. I've been wondering what would happen if Aizen captured Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad? Well this fanfic was suddenly born. Warning this will contain torture mostly of Ichigo. And as always it's Ichiruki. Read and Review :D Peace. There are going to be 2 versions of this story up. ORIHIME WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO USE HER HEALING POWERS BECAUSE OF A BLOCKAGE. **_

_**This Chapter idea was given to me by Chick1966 and the jaw breaking way was given to me by my boyfriend animefreak4life95**_

Rukia, Renji. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime sat around Ichigo as he slept. Ichigo was silently crying out in pain whenever he moved, as Ichigo's eyes opened he said, "What's going on?"

Rukia walked closer to Ichigo and said, "Aizen has captured us. Try not to move to much you're backs pretty raw."

Ichigo nodded and said, "Are you guys alright?"

Renji replied, "We're fine you're the one whose back was just torn to shreds."

"I'm glad."

The man that threw Ichigo into the cell came back and snarled, "Ready for round two Kurosaki?"

Ichigo replied, "Oh yeah because I love pain and can't wait to be in even more pain."

The man roughly grabbed Ichigo and dragged him out as he cried out in pain. As they spotted the blood drops on the floor Renji said, "I hope Ichigo can last until we're rescued."

"Rescue! Renji, Ichigo is being tortured horribly. How could the soul society even know?"

Orihime bit her lip and said, "Why is there a block on our powers?"

Uryu pushed up his glasses and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'll explain when Aizen abandoned the soul society it was left in chaos. Ichigo was powerful then but now he's even more powerful than before. He wants Ichigo to join them."

Meanwhile Urahara and Yoruichi were nervous the group of kids was supposed to come over to the shop yesterday but never showed.

Tessai was carrying boxes and said, "Boss there is a note for you on the counter."

Yoruichi grabbed the note and as her eyes widened she said, "This isn't good Urahara. Aizen has them."

He then grabbed the note and read _We have the kids that you think so highly of. If you don't tell the soul society and tell us the secret behind Ichigo Kurosaki's power we will torture him using any means that we find necessary to have him join us. Aizen._

Yoruichi then handed him the picture she was holding and said, "They didn't wait to start torturing him."

Urahara looked down at the photo and saw it was off Ichigo's back that had blood running down it in a thick stream, was raw, and that it was probably hit over 50 times with a whip or chain.

Yoruichi said, "It looks painful. Doesn't it? I can only imagine how Ichigo is feeling right now."

Urahara then said, "Yoruichi go to the soul society and tell them what is going on. I'll try to come up with a plan to save them."

Yoruichi nodded and then quickly left. "Hang on Ichigo. Don't let Aizen get the best of you."

Meanwhile Ichigo was screaming through the gag in his mouth as electricity ran through the metal chair that he was forced to sit in.

As the electricity stopped Ichigo panted and the gag was roughly taken out of his mouth and Aizen made Ichigo look up at him and said, "All this pain would stop if you agreed to join us."

"And I believe I told you to go to hell and I would never join you."

Aizen sighed, "Fine. Have it your way."

The gag was shoved back into his mouth and Aizen nodded to his followers again and walked over to them and whispered something in his ear.

The man nodded and started up the electricity again. As Ichigo screamed out in pain his entire body started to shake as the electricity ran through him for even longer and with more force than ever before.

The electricity stopped and the gag was roughly ripped from Ichigo's mouth and as he panted Aizen grabbed his hair and pulled him up and said, "Are you going to join us or do we have to do more?"

"Take a fucking guess Aizen!"

Aizen turned to the man and nodded. The man undid the metal chains wrapped around Ichigo's body and over to a bed. He then strapped Ichigo down and made sure is head was strapped down extra tight along with his hands.

He then went and held a video camera and Aizen walked over holding a bat and said, "I wish all of this could have been voided but your stubbornness is your down fall."

He then swung the bat and hit directly in the jaw. He just slammed the bat over and over again into Ichigo's jaw was completely shattered. As Ichigo screamed in pain Aizen turned to the video camera and said, "You are the ones who caused the pain he is going through right now. If you were more focused on finding them more than me he wouldn't be suffering right now." He then forced Ichigo up and continued, "If you don't try harder to find them then I will cut a part of his body off of his body but it's your chose."

He then made a gesture and the video ended and he threw Ichigo to the floor who cried out as his shattered jaw hit the floor. He ignored Ichigo and said, "Send that video to the soul society and bring that waste of space back to the cell with the others."

The man nodded and grabbed Ichigo and forced him to up and dragged him back to the cell and then threw him in and Renji helped him sit up and saw the swollenness of his jaw and said, "Ichigo. What do you creeps do to him?!"

The man laughed and said, "Oh nothing just shattered his jaw and electrocuted him."

Ichigo was gently leaning against the wall and Rukia sat down to him and sat on the other side of him and said, "Ichigo… are you alright?"

Uryu then said, "I don't think that he can talk right now. His jaw is shattered and is probably in a lot of pain. The best think would be to wrap his jaw so we can stabilize it until we get rescued. I just hope it's sooner rather than later."

Renji then handed him the t-shirt that he wore over the white tank and said, "Use this to wrap his jaw. Looks like he got knocked out from the pain of the shattered jaw and all his other injuries."

Uryu nodded and wrapped his jaw with strips of Renji's red pineapple shirt as the other's looked on with a nervous look on their face.

Next Time: The soul society has been alerted to what has happened to Ichigo and the others thanks to Yoruichi, Urahara, and Aizen himself. See what the captains think about it. Will the soul society find them soon? Or will Ichigo and the others be lost forever

A/N Alright this is my 2nd chapter of Hostage and I will have the 2nd chapter of Captive up on Tuesday the 3rd chapter of The Magic Begins on Wednesday Song Shots 4th chapter and 2nd chapter of Mysteries At Anubis on Thursday and the 2nd chapter of Sawyer North Mighty Morphin Pink and White on Friday. Hope you like this chapter read and review :D Peace


	3. The Newest Form Of Torture

**Hostage Chapter 3: The Newest Form Of Torture**

_**A/N Another Bleach fanfiction and this one is going to be different kind of. I've been wondering what would happen if Aizen captured Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad? Well this fanfic was suddenly born. Warning this will contain torture mostly of Ichigo. And as always it's Ichiruki. Read and Review :D Peace. There are going to be 2 versions of this story up. **_

Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu al sat around Ichigo as he struggled to breath. As blood down his face from his nose Uryu said, "Renji. Go into the bathroom and grab some paper towels so we can stop the bleeding."

He nodded and went into the bathroom. Orihime then said, "Uryu is Ichigo going to be alright?"

Uryu sighed, "I don't know Orihime. Truth is the longer his jaw is like this the longer it will take to recover. But don't worry he's very strong."

Orihime nodded and Renji handed the paper towels to Uryu and he said, "Thank you Renji."

He then gently whipped the blood from Ichigo's face. One of Aizen's followers then walked in and said, "Here's the food for you bastards. Make sure that your friend eats it. He'll need everything he can get for what Aizen has planned for him next."

He then passed in a white board and said, "In case your friend wants to talk."

He then left and Rukia said, "Why is there one that is only liquid?"

"Probably for Ichigo. I doubt that he can chew with a shattered jaw."

Chad then said, "We need to find a way out of here and get Ichigo medical care."

The others nodded and Rukia gently shook Ichigo and said, "Ichigo. Come on wake up there's food."

Ichigo's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around the cell. Orihime passed him the bowl that had soup in it and said, "Here Ichigo."

As the others ate they noticed that Ichigo was struggling and Rukia went over and said, "Here let me help you."

She then gently helped him eat the soup and then rubbed his hair and noticed that you could see the pain in his eyes.

Meanwhile at the Soul Society all the Captains were in a meeting when Yoruichi suddenly walked in and she turned to the head captain and said, "Sorry head captain but I have some news that you all should know. Renji, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Ichigo have all been captured by Aizen."

Byakuya and Ukitake then turned towards here and Yamamoto said, "Are you positive?"

Yoruichi sighed, "Yes. They sent Urahara a note and we checked all their houses. Ichigo's little sister Yuzu is beside herself worrying about him."

Ukitake then asked, "All they all okay?"

"No they are Ukitake. Aizen and his followers are torturing Ichigo!"

Unohana asked, "How badly is he being tortured?"

"I'm not sure. We just got a few pictures. Ichigo's back is completely raw and torn to shreds."

Hitsugaya then said, "Did you a box today Byakuya?"

Byakuya said, "Yes."

The captains then looked in the box which consisted of photos and a video.

As the photos got to Unohana the head captain said, "How does Ichigo Kurosaki's condition look to you Captain Unohana?"

"Not good at all Head Captain. Is jaw looks shattered, possible broken or fractured ribs, and his back is in shreds. We need to find them or it may be to late."

Ukitake then said, "We should put the video on see what is it."

The head captain said, "Good idea Ukitake."

They put the video on and saw the torture that Ichigo went through. They saw his back get whipped till it wasn't recognizable, Aizen punching him in the ribs, him getting electrocuted, and his jaw getting shattered.

Shunsui then said, "Poor guy. What does Aizen even want with him?"

Soi Fon then said, "Probably for Ichigo to join him. We've all seen then power that he has so Aizen probably wants somebody as powerful as him on his side."

Ukitake then replied, "Knowing Ichigo he won't join him. So to try and get him to join his side he is torturing Ichigo."

Head Captain Yamamoto then nodded and said, "We will find Aizen and his followers and will take them down and find those who he is holding captive. This meeting is done."

Back with Ichigo and the others they could that Ichigo was struggling with the pain from all of his injuries. Rukia was sitting next to Rukia rubbing his leg as his breath occasionally hitched from the blood that had run down his throat.

"Ichigo. Maybe you should lay down and rest."

Ichigo wrote on the white board **No I'm fine I don't need to rest right now. Besides who knows when Aizen will come back**

Renji then said, "Which is exactly why you need your rest Ichigo. He's completely focused on you man."

Ichigo nodded and wrote **I guess you're right. I should rest in case he comes back. He threaten to cut off a part of my body. **

Uryu said, "And you didn't tell us this fact before!" 

Ichigo glared at him and he said, "Right you can't talk. Sorry?"

Ichigo then wrote something on the board and turned to Uryu and he read **JACKASS!**

Aizen then walked in and said, "If anybody moves I make it worse for your friend. Another man then walked in holding a video camera and handed Aizen a knife as he yanked Ichigo up.

Aizen then turned towards the camera and said, "You were the people who caused to your friend. Because you didn't find him he's about to be missing a couple of body parts less then what he came he with."

Aizen then grabbed Ichigo's left hand and put his index finger out and put the knife to it and started to cut through the skin and bone. As Ichigo screamed out in pain and tears started to run down his face all of the others protested.

AS his finger fell into Aizen's outstretched hand blood started to fall onto the floor with a soft plop. Aizen then grabbed Ichigo's middle finger and cut the skin and bone of it.

As soon as he finished with both of the fingers Ichigo fell to the ground and grabbed his hand into his left and Aizen then turned towards the camera and said, "I hope you're proud of yourselves."

The video then ended and he turned to the kids on the ground and said, "I'll said bandages in later. Make sure that he doesn't bleed out until then."

He then left the cell laughing evilly.


	4. Healing

**Hostage Chapter 4: Healing**

_**A/N Another Bleach fanfiction and this one is going to be different kind of. I've been wondering what would happen if Aizen captured Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad? Well this fanfic was suddenly born. Warning this will contain torture mostly of Ichigo. And as always it's Ichiruki. Read and Review :D Peace. There are going to be 2 versions of this story up. **_

As soon as Aizen left the others ran over to Ichigo yelling, "ICHIGO. Are you okay?"

Ichigo was just clutching his left in his right hand with tears silently made their way down his face.

"We've got to try to stop the bleeding. Before he loses to much blood."

Orihime then ran into the bathroom and grabbed towels and then ran out and over to the others. As they wrapped the towels around Ichigo's bleeding hand the towel was automatically stained red.

Rukia sat down next to him and grabbed him right hand said, "It's going to be alright Ichigo. We'll get you out of here."

As Ichigo's eyes slid shut Renji said, "Uryu how is his hand?"

"It's bad. Aizen cut through his fingers with a knife. So he's going to be in a lot a pain for a while. But we need to get Ichigo out of here. Before Aizen completely destroys his body."

The others nodded when a man came in and said, "I'm not here to hurt anybody I'm just going to clean his wounds. Aizen doesn't even know that I'm here but it's for the better that he doesn't know."

The man walked in and over to Ichigo and carefully undid the towels wrapped around Ichigo's hand. As soon as he did that quickly cleaned the place where Ichigo's fingers once where and then stitched it. The man then gently wrapped Ichigo's hand.

He then said, "Aizen did a job on his hand. He has a high chance of getting an infection because of what he has planned for him."

He then turned to Renji and said, "Can you help me flip him over so that I can take care of his back."

"Sure."

They gently flipped Ichigo over and then man said, "This is bad. Aizen thinks that this is a good idea? His back is in shreds."

Ichigo then groaned and Rukia rubbed his hair. The man gently cleaned the whip marks the lined Ichigo's back and then wrapped bandages around his back. He then turned his attention to Ichigo's shattered jaw.

He gently unwrapped the shreds of Renji's shirt and said, "And I thought his back was worse I stand corrected. His jaw is completely shattered."

He grabbed gauze and wrapped up Ichigo's jaw and picked up his stuff and said, "After Aizen's next session I'll come back and wrap his newest injures. I promise that I'll take care of his wounds."

The others nodded and Rukia retook her position next to Ichigo and said, "What are we going to do?"

Uryu said, "I'm not sure but maybe the soul society has been alerted and are trying to find us? They may not have been but we have to believe that the have so that we can get Ichigo the help he needs."

The others nodded and sat watching Ichigo.

Meanwhile at the Soul Society Head Captain Yamamoto was thinking about a way to rescue the kids that Aizen had captured. One of his squad members knocked on the door and said, "Captain Yamamoto there's package out here for you."

He thoughtfully said, "Bring it in."

The squad member brought it in and then left. The head captain opened it and saw read the note saying _**You took to long to act so this is what happened! Aizen **_

He then grabbed the video and left it out of the box and finally saw a little box in it and opened it and almost screamed out and as he saw two fingers that probably belonged to Ichigo.

A/N I know that this chapter is really short but there wasn't much that was going to happen. I write this chapter in 1 night. :D So anyway I hope that you like this story and chapter. READ AND REVIEW. If anybody likes Pokémon check out my Sadie Morgan story and if you like Power Rangers check out my Sawyer North story. Peace :D


	5. Broken

**Hostage Chapter 4: Healing**

_**A/N Another Bleach fanfiction and this one is going to be different kind of. I've been wondering what would happen if Aizen captured Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad? Well this fanfic was suddenly born. Warning this will contain torture mostly of Ichigo. And as always it's Ichiruki. Read and Review :D Peace. There are going to be 2 versions of this story up. **_

Sitting in their cell Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu sat in silence waiting for Aizen to return and take Ichigo away with him yet again.

Ichigo's right hand had a slight tremor within it and was like he kept tensing up whenever he heard a loud sound or a bang he would jump.

Rukia was right next to him and was holding his hand and was trying to get him to stop shaking.

When the cell door opened and the man grabbed Ichigo his hand was ripped from Ichigo's.

As he was being dragged from the room the wounds on his back reopened and blood stained the bandages.

Rukia turned to Uryu and said, "Hurry up and figure out a way to get us out of here."

Meanwhile Ichigo was being dragged into the torture cell that Aizen had made for him. As soon as they got in the cell Ichigo's arms and leg were strung up and he was left like that until Aizen came in.

As Aizen walked in he was rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. When he noticed the bandages he said, "Somebody bandaged him up. Who did this?"

The other man in the room said, "I'm not sure Aizen. I will find out though."

Aizen then walked over to Ichigo and grabbed a crowbar and walked over to Ichigo and said, "It's amazing how much mobility is dependent on the legs. I'm not sure how much more torture that your body can withstand."

He then walked over to Ichigo and swung the crowbar into his knee and broke it. He then walked over and grabbed a gun and shot Ichigo above his knee and then laughed.

A/N I know that this chapter is really short but I can't think of anything else to write sorry. And this story is only going to be 20 chapter now.


	6. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
